Girls, boys and paint
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: Peyton, Lindsay and Stella get ready to paint Lindsay's apartment. Danny, Flack and Mac interupt them. What could possibly go wrong? I promise alittle smut. DL, Fiesta, and MacPeyton. More chapters will be up soon. Please review. I love reviews.


Lindsay Monroe walked towards her office and found her two best friends, Lindsay Monroe and Peyton Driscoll sitting there discussing God knows what. Seeing her friends made her smile. Some of her colleagues referred to the three of them as the "Charlie's Angels" of the NYPD. Lindsay had fair skin, carmel brown eyes, and long light brown, slightly wavy hair. Stella had a lot of curly brown hair, piercing green eyes, and olive toned skin. Peyton had straight black hair, fair skin, and light green eyes. She braced herself and then walked into her office.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"Well, we were trying to decide where to have the movie night. My TV isn't working; Peyton's brother is having poker night at their place, and you're painting your apartment." The moment Peyton said paint a mischievous smile crept across Stella's face.

"Hey I just thought of something. Why don't the three of us paint your place then watch the movie at your newly painted apartment." Stella asked with a huge smile.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Lindsay said with a worried look.

"Oh come on Linds, it'll be fun." Peyton chimed in.

"Fun? Do remember the last time the three of us were involved with paint?" Lindsay asked. Peyton dropped her head and Stella started to look around the office. "We were painting the mural outside of the community center. Peyton, my dear, you decided that I would look good with a line of blue paint down my arm. Stella, sweetie, you painted Peyton's face with neon green. We got more paint on ourselves than on the actual wall!"

Peyton walked over to Lindsay and linked their arms.

"The two of us promise to be civil." She said.

"Come on, you can pick the movie." Peyton stated hoping it would help. Both Peyton and Stella put on their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Should we get the guys to help?" Lindsay finally gave in.

"Do you really want to put paint in the hands of Danny and Flack? Mac wouldn't be a problem. But Danny and Flack?" Stella said as she pointed down the hall where Flack and Danny were shoving each other while Mac gave them his famous 'Death Glare'.

"You're right. So you guys can come over at around 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"I'll bring the coffee. Peyton you bring the bagels." said Stella. All three girls laughed as they walked towards the exit.

The next morning Stella met Peyton in front of Lindsay's place. They were all prepared. Peyton was wearing a pair of baggy, black sweat pants, a large blue NYPD tee-shirt, and black flip-flops. Stella was wearing pair of gray sweat pants, a pink tank top, and sneakers that used to be white but are now a light shade of gray. They were armed with food, movies, and all kinds of CDs. They rang the doorbell and walked upstairs. They knocked on the apartment door.

"Give me one second, guys." She opened the door in an old pair of big, grey basket ball shorts and a blue hoodie.

"You look like a ridiculous." Stella said

"Did you run out of everything else?" Peyton said, trying to hide a chuckle. Lindsay raised one eyebrow and with an evil smile.

"Who says that they're mine?" Peyton raised both eyebrows in surprise. Stella's jaw just dropped.

"Oh really?" Stella asked. Lindsay just laughed at her friends expressions.

"Just come inside. Let's get started."

"So what color are we painting the walls?" Peyton asked

"Light blue with a navy blue trim." She replies with an innocent smile.

"Nice. Where are the paintbrushes?" Stella asked. They got right to work. By noon they had finished the living room and half of the dining room.

"It is time for a brake. I am starving!" Stella exclaimed.

"Me too." Peyton joined Stella on the floor, leaning against the cloth covered couch.

"Let's go and grab some pizza. I think the smell of paint is getting to my head anyway." Lindsay said as she joined her friends on the floor. Out of nowhere, Stella started to laugh hysterically. Lindsay and Peyton looked at each other with confused looks plastered on their faces.

"I think the fumes really got to her head." Peyton said.

"Earth to Stella Bonesera. What is so funny?" Lindsay said as she waved her hand in front Stella's face.

"I just realized we are all ready to go out in our paint stained _attire_." She said with another huge laugh. The other two girls looked at their _attire _and joined Stella in her laughing.

"Okay guys lets get changed. I have some clothes you guys can borrow." Stella and Peyton followed her into her bedroom and gasped. She spun around to see what they were looking at. Her face instantly turned beet red. She had completely forgotten that Danny had left his jersey last night when they had had dinner together.

"Danny came by to discuss a case…and…and spilled beer all over it so he changed into an extra shirt that he had and forgot it here." She stammered. Peyton kept looking at the badge then Lindsay, then back to the badge.

"And left it _here_? In _your_ room?" Stella stared at Lindsay and knew that she was embarrassed.

"It is not like that, Stell. I had to grab my coat and he came to help me put it on and—"

"Aw!" Peyton said with a 'that's cute' face. Stella playfully smacked Peyton on the arm.

"Let her finish. I have got to hear the end of this excuse, I mean story." Stella said.

"I guess when he was helping, his badge fell off."

"Okay the only coat I see in here is the one you wear to church or to a special event." Stella said.

"Can we discuss this over lunch please? I promise to tell you everything." Lindsay begged.

"Just one more question. How long have you guys been dating?" Peyton asked. Lindsay managed to smile, and then walked away.

In less than twenty minutes all three girls were out of the house on their way to the pizza parlor. What they didn't know was that their colleagues, Danny and Flack, were trying to sneak into Lindsay's apartment. Mac came along to make sure that the guys didn't get into trouble and he wanted to see if they got caught.

"Danny, remind me why you are trying to brake into Lindsay's apartment?" Mac asked.

"I left my jersey here yesterday. If she noticed that it was here and it all of a sudden disappears, she'll think that she lost it." Danny said with a laugh.

"Why are you here, Flack?"

"In case he needs my help." Danny managed to open the door and made sure that there was nobody inside. He quickly made his way to the bedroom and grabbed his badge as he, Mac, and Flack heard someone start to unlock the door.

"Great!" Mac said underneath his breath. All three guys ran and hid behind the group of covered furniture.

"I can't believe Danny actually has a steady girlfriend." Stella said. Danny silently cringed because he knew that Mac and Flack were looking at him.

"Guys we aren't really dating. It was dinner once." Lindsay explained.

"Let's get back to work. Maybe we can finish the living room before dinner." They went back into Lindsay's room to get changed. Danny lifted the cover on the coffee table a bit and removed a bag of balloons.

"I helped fill these up for your birthday, Mac." Donnie said with a smirk.

"I have my bag for basketball practice." Flack said with an evil grin

"Your point is what exactly, Flack?"

"I have about a dozen bottles of water in it."

"Oh no." said Mac. "If Peyton and Stella finds out that I had any part of this they will kill me." The women came out laughing about something.

"Hey Stella, did you bring any CDs?" Peyton asked

"Oh yeah. I got 'em right here." She popped a CD into the stereo. All of a sudden they were listening to the new Pink CD. They were jumping around and bobbing their heads. The men just stared.

"What was that?" Peyton asked. The boys were trying not laugh. Danny was moving and banging the furniture. Flack was opening and closing drawers. The girls were flipping out. Mac felt bad about his two immature colleagues scaring the girls so he texted Peyton and explained what was going on. He told her to play along and to be careful of flying objects. Peyton then forwarded the text to the other two girls. Stella winked at them and mouthed "watch this".

I need something to drink. You guys want anything?" Asked Stella

"I have a case of Pepsi in the fridge; bring out a couple of bottles." Lindsay replied. While Stella went to get the drinks, Peyton and Lindsay added a little bit of water to the paint.

"Lindsay, I think the paint is too thick."

"Yeah, you're right. Grab the gallon of water from over by the window." Peyton grabbed some rags and the two girls soaked the rags in the paint and positioned the trays full of paint into a large square. That way if the men tried to run they would run into the paint. As soon as Stella came back the water balloons started to fly. They quickly ducked and grabbed the paint-filled rags. They ran behind the furniture and wrung the rags above Danny and Flack's head. Mac quickly got out of the way and hid behind Peyton. Flack and Danny jumped up and grabbed Stella and Lindsay. Little did they know about the large square of paint trays in the middle of the dinning room. All four of them were covered in a mixture of Light blue and Navy blue. Mac and Peyton were shocked. They instantly tried to help their friends get up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Stella asked

"Yeah I can't believe you guys." Lindsay yelled

"I needed my shirt." Danny replied

"And calling didn't occur to you?" Lindsay said

"Actually it didn't". Danny replied rubbing the back of his head. Mac went behind the guys and grabbed their, now paint covered collars.

"I think it's time to go. Good luck with the paint girls." Mac said as he walked towards the door. Lindsay went to turn the doorknob and it fell off.

"Man!" Since that wasn't bad enough, the power decided to go out. New York had another one of its famous blackouts.

"Looks like we're stuck." Danny said as he put he's arm around Lindsay.


End file.
